AL BORDE
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Como hacer que te vea la persona que amas? Como lograr llamar su atencion? Espero que les guste mi segundo fic of tragedy. Algo mala para los summarys SEGUNDO CAP. ARRIBA
1. Chapter 1

Como todas ya sabemos los personajes de GRAVITATION no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mis locos fics. (Aunque espero que algún día me regalen a Ryu-chan! Snif! TT.TT).

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me dejaron reviews, y a los que no lo hicieron, los comprendo a veces el tiempo o el internet no nos da chance por más que queramos de dejar reviews a muchos de los geniales fics que leemos.

Aquí les traigo otro trágico fic. Espero les guste y dejen opinión para mejorar.

AL BORDE….

(Pensamientos de Shuichi)

Sentiste miedo de perderme, que hasta tu corazón dejo de latir por un instante…

Si tanto te importo, si tanto dices quererme por que me dejaste solo hasta ahora Yuki?

Acaso tenia que llegar a esto para captar tu atención?

Tenias que verme al borde de la muerte y locura para notarme?

Blanco… pálido, por unos instantes tu color se fue, escuché que gritaste ni nombre,

Con tal fuerza, con tal desesperación que me hizo abrir los ojos por reflejo.

Cojiste mis muñecas y las apretaste.

Hay sangre en tu codo y en tu puño… pero no es mía, que paso?

Entonces, veo con esfuerzo atrás de ti, y veo en el suelo algo que brilla…

Que es?... acaso son… vidrios?

Entonces mi vista se dirige mas arriba y veo la puerta abierta con el vidrio roto.

Ya veo… para entrar te heriste, lo siento Auki, no quería que te lastimaras, gomen.

Ahora me dices algo, aunque lo dices con voz fuerte y muy clara yo no alcanzo a distinguir las palabras de tu boca.

Y es que lo que pasa a mi alrededor ya no es percibido completamente por mi, estoy débil, lo se, mis fuerzas son pocas y van desapareciendo, de hecho me sorprende que me hayas encontrado, mi plan era irme sin avisar a nadie, por eso, el haberte visto en el momento en que mencionaste mi nombre, no mejor dicho cuando gritaste mi nombre me pareció un sueño, una ilusión que una realidad.

Que pasa?, siento que ya no estoy en el suelo frió o en nuestro cuarto, me mueven muy rápido, sin embargo mis ojos pesados de cansancio no pueden enfocar lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Ruido, bullicio, si, creo que eso es lo que escucho.

Pero también escucho tu voz, destaca de entre todo ese alboroto y aunque aun no alcanzo a percibir lo que dices, siento que me alientas a vivir, a seguir adelante.

Para que quieres rescatarme?

Para que me quieres salvar?

Eres cruel, de seguro lo harás por no perder la rutina, y así poder seguir tratándome con indiferencia, con frialdad, para volver a dejarme solo como siempre lo haces, y que aunque vivamos en la misma casa, es como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia el uno con el otro. Lo haces para luego poder venir y cuando necesites de mi cuerpo para calmar tu ansiedad… solo para eso sirvo, no es así?

Hasta que vuelva a llegar al borde, y así me vuelvas a notar…

Un hombre vestido con bata blanca se acerca a un grupo de personas que están reunidas en la sala de espera, pese a la situación , podría decirse claramente que el motivo de su silencio no era por el paciente enfermo, si no por un motivo diferente.

- Como esta shuichi doctor?- pregunta un joven pelirrojo.

- La salud del joven shindou esta estable, sin embargo aun no comprendemos el porque de su intento de suicidio, eso es lo que mas nos preocupa en estos momentos-

- De seguro ha de haber sido un momento de locura o de tonterías por parte de el – contesto el escritor de ojos ambarinos con una expresión neutral.

Aunque nadie dijo nada, ese comentario haia hecho que Hiro, Suguru, Ryuchi e incluso K vieran al rubio con expresión molesta.

Que acaso no veía que por su causa estaba así?

- Los motivos en si no son el factor preocupante, estará en observación hasta que decidamos si su salud estará bien- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino para checar a otros pacientes.

El ambiente aunque aun muy tenso, se había relajado al saber que el pelirrosa estaría bien.

(Fin del pensamiento de Shuichi)

Un joven peli verde junto con un conejo rosa se habían escabullido hasta el cuarto de su amigo (y amor platónico) Shuichi.

Su preocupación era tan grande que infringir las leyes del hospital no eran un obstáculo para lograr su meta… poder ver a ese pequeño de mirada amatista que lo hacia sentir feliz cuando sonreía.

- hemos llegado kumagoro, es hora de ver a shu-chan na no da! Pero shhhh…. No hay que hacer ruido o nos descubrirán – le decía al conejo de felpa mientras abría la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Sin embargo lo que vio fue algo que le causo sorpresa, aparentemente alguien se había adelantado a su idea y había llegado primero.

- Perdóname Shuichi… mi baka encantador… snif… perdón nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte… nunca… - Auki estaba recargado al lado de la cama de cantante que inconsciente aun no podía escuchar la confesión de su amado.

Ryuchi comprendió en ese instante que aunque hubiese llegado hasta el joven, de seguro ni eso hubiera cambiado el hecho de que este le amara… el había decidido entregar su ser al escritor, no importase si este lo llegase a maltratar o insultar.

Pero también vio que aunque nunca lo demostrara… el escritor se preocupaba por el.

Cerro la puerta con una expresión sombría, seria de esas que pocas veces se veían en el y comenzó a alejarse del cuarto.

-De acuerdo Auki Eiri, te daré una oportunidad más, pero si vuelves a dañar a shuichi, yo mismo te lo arrebatare y nunca mas dejare que lo veas…es una promesa- se dijo mientras seguía caminando.

- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que hayas llegado ha hacer algo como esto… se que habías dicho que no te importaba que tuviera sentimientos hacia kitasawa, pero … con un demonio! Porque nunca me di cuenta que estabas tan mal! – se reprendía después de haber llorado un poco tras pedir perdón al inconsciente joven- creo que debo de cambiar… sin embargo, aun no se lo que siento por ti exactamente… solo espero que me tengas paciencia… y que no cometas mas estupideces…. Baka-

Miro hacia la ventana y luego le acaricio el cabello, estaba dispuesto a saber que pasaba por la mente de su koi para haber realizado semejante tontería.

Mientras tanto en la mente del inconsciente cantante solo se formaba una idea, y era llegar al borde de nuevo si era necesario, con tal de lograr que su amado lo notara…

Pero la pregunta es… vale la pena dar el todo por el todo aun cuando posiblemente no recibamos nada a cambio?

Continuara…

Espero les guste, en un principio mi idea era hacer otro one shot pero bien, al ultimo decidí hacerlo un poco mas largo para ustedes mis lectores y lectoras.

Espero su opinión y tratare de no tardar en publicar el siguiente capitulo.

Dewa Matta (hasta luego).


	2. Chapter 2

Como todas ya sabemos los personajes de GRAVITATION no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mis locos fics. (Aunque espero que algún día me regalen a Ryu-chan! Snif! TT.TT).

Hola de nuevo, trate de publicar pronto el segundo capitulo de este fic.

Siendo sincera este fic pensaba hacerlo otro one shot, pero creo que se fue formando para más capítulos.

Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review, y alos que no pero lo leyeron también les agradezco esperando que pueda dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mi.

Agradecimientos a:

Lorena

Gabby21

Kaori Higarashi

Miraru

Hika

Lizy

Bien y sin mas preámbulos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.

Dolía y dolía mucho.

Sentía punzadas dolorosas e intensas en sus muñecas, además de una pesadez en su cuerpo que no le permitía moverse.

Aunque el cansancio y la debilidad le invitaban a seguir dormido, la curiosidad de saber en donde estaba y que pasaba lo motivaban a abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco fue entreabriendo los parpados y se di cuenta de que la luz del sol le lastimaba, después de parpadear varias veces pudo acostumbrarse a la claridad y comenzó a explorar el lugar al tiempo que trataba de sentarse en su cama.

Blanco, así era el cuarto donde estaba, arriba diviso una lámpara grande, apagada, luego volteo cansinamente su vista a un lado y vio una mesa y sobre esta una serie de jeringas, botellas, guantes, etc.

_Un hospital… estoy en un hospital. _

La expresión de su rostro se volvió triste, aparentemente el hecho de no haber muerto le afectaba realmente. Como explicaría lo ocurrido? Que pensarían los demás acerca de el? Pero sobre todo… Como lo vería su Yuki?

- UGH! – una punzada de dolor es su cabeza lo obligo a recostarse y dejar de pensar en ello.

Con cautela y curiosidad levanto su brazo a la altura de su cara para ver sus muñecas, sin embargo solo vio como una venda cubría las heridas de ambas manos, y aunque no pudiera verlas recordaba con claridad el momento en el cual las corto.

Flash Back

_Que cansado es ser solo un muñeco, un maniquí al cual utilizan para desquitar las ansias sexuales… así me siento, como un maniquí__…pero eso cambiara , porque no soy un objeto, soy una persona que sangra y siente… ven?_

La sangre que fluía de sus muñecas recorría sus manos, y como si alguien lo estuviera viendo enseñaba las heridas que se había hecho.

- Lo ven? los juguetes no sangran, yo si!- dijo al fin con una sonrisa sombría producto de la aparente locura del cantante.

En el suelo lentas y brillosas caían las gotas de sangre que Shuichi derramaba sin ningún dolor aparente manchando de carmesí la alfombra del cuarto.

Fin del flash back.

Ahora sabía porque se decía en algunos libros que un intento fallido era peor que uno logrado.

De seguro si hubiera muerto no se sentiría fatal, no solo por el dolor físico si no por la incertidumbre de tener que contar lo que había pasado y de oír esas quejas y reproches por parte de sus conocidos y familiares.

_Me pregunto… que día es hoy? Bueno, a__unque realmente no creo que eso importe de todas formas solo es un día más y nada más que eso…_

De repente la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente provocando un ligero sobresalto en el pelirrosa que cerro los ojos fingiendo seguir dormido.

El intruso que había entrado a perturbar los pensamientos del cantante solo camino lenta y calmadamente, se acerco a la cama y lo observo unos minutos.

-Ya deja de fingirte el inconsciente … BAKA!- y con lo ultimo le encesto tremendo golpe en la cabeza que hicieron llorar al joven.

-Buuuu… Como supiste que estaba despierto Hiro?!- dijo mientras encaraba a su amigo con una mueca de reproche.

- Tonto, me di cuenta claramente que estabas despierto porque estabas temblando y sudando a cantaros… además de que tenias las manos apretadas… - le contesto al tiempo que acercaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

-aun así no debiste de golpearme… ESTOY ENFERMO!- dijo en un puchero.

La expresión de Hiroshi se torno mas triste y pensativa, levantó la mirada hacia su amigo y lo miro de forma analítica como queriendo descubrir algo.

- H-hiro….-

-Tan mal estabas y no me había dado cuenta?, no, creo que si me había dado cuenta pero no quería admitirlo… - una tristeza profunda se reflejo en la mirada del guitarrista que seguía analizando a su compañero.

La expresión de Shuichi también se volvió seria y pensativa, ya estaba comenzando, así era, comenzaba a pasar lo que tanto temía el explicar la razón de su acto.

- Yo… gomen… - fue lo único que pudo musitar.

_Lo siento, no sabia que por mi culpa estaban pasándola tan mal. _

-no, tu perdóname a mi por no haberte apoyado cuando se que mas lo necesitabas, y así me hago llamar tu amigo… soy un fiasco-

-NO TU NO ERES NINGUN FIASCO! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO! TU ME HAS APOYADO EN MUCHAS OCASIONES Y SIEMPRE PENSABAS EN MI Y EN MIS…-

Ya no había podido completar lo que iba a decir, ahora unos brazos lo rodeaba y podía sentir unas lagrimas cayendo en su hombro lo cual provoco que también comenzara a llorar.

- Baka… cuando me entere creí que era una broma… pero… pero… cuando te vi. en el estado en que llegaste supe que no era ninguna broma… yo siempre pensé que vendrías a mi cuando te sintieras mal o tuvieras problemas, por eso… nunca imagine que harías algo como esto- le confeso al tiempo que agarraba con delicadeza sus muñecas vendadas.

-perdóname Hiro… no es tu culpa ni culpa de nadie, es mas ni siquiera se que me paso en ese momento, es como si no hubiera pensado en lo que hacia, pero… no olvera a pasar…-

Aun cuando había dicho esas palabras algo muy dentro de si le decía que no sabría si era capaz de cumplirlas y eso era algo que lo inquietaba un poco.

De repente ambos jóvenes sintieron como algo frió les tocaba la cabeza.

- Oh! I see que shuchi ha despertado- decía k con su ya bien conocida (y mal vista por algunos) Mágnum apuntándole a los dos músicos que tenían una expresión de terror en su rostro.

- K, K, K, K, K…. tran-tranquilo… solo fue una bromita- quería excusarse shuichi tratando de calmar a su manager.

- joke? Has dicho eso… - un clic por parte del arma los hizo tensarse mas- pues esa bromita, casi nos deja sin vocalista… y tu sabes que en estos momentos y por el contrato que firmaste el único dueño de tu existencia… SOY YO!-

- SHUCHI NA NO DAAAAAAAAAAA-

Eso fue lo ultimo que K escucho antes de sentir como algo lo aplastaba y su cara terminaba en el suelo.

- Shu-chan te extrañe mucho, que malo eres preocupaste a kumagoro y también a mi mucho mucho na no da! – explicaba aun encima de un aplastado K mientras quiero y shuichi miraban la escena con ojos de puntito y una gran gota en su frente.

- pssst, me llevare a K ahora que esta calmado antes de que decida terminar con tu existencia- le susurro al oído del pelirrosa.

Y así, hiro con algunas dificultades logro sacar a K que aunque algo aturdido seguía consciente y amenazando con su mágnum a todo el que veía.

- Shuichi… - la voz de Ryuchi se torno seria de repente al igual que su rostro asustando un poco a susodicho.

- S-si… Sakuma-san?-

- Porque lo hiciste?-

- yo… yo… no sabría decirlo-

- estas seguro? –

Shuichi lo observo de nuevo, esa expresión… era una expresión que pocas veces había visto en su ídolo.

- yo…-

Un azote en la puerta hicieron voltear a ambos jóvenes a la puerta logrando ver a un rubio de mirada dorada y expresión fría (como casi siempre) en la puerta, en su mano había una maleta y observaba a los dos jóvenes con algo de disgusto.

- Nos vamos a casa- fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a dejar la maleta al lado de Shuichi sin siquiera inmutarse por el peliverde.

-Nos vamos?, pero si yo ni siquiera he visto al doctor o algo, acabo de despertar y no se que esta pasando y…- la dura mirada que le dirigió el escritor le hizo entender que era mejor quedarse callado y hacer como el decía.

- No creo que sea buena idea- opino Ryuichi mientras se ponía frente al rubio.

- No tengo porque discutir contigo esto…-

-Si tienes porque!, y si no me das una explicación no permitiré que saques a Shichi de aquí!-

Las miradas retadoras por parte de ambos denotaban que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

- Afuera hay un mar de reporteros esperando saber porque Shuichi Shindou esta hospitalizado y casi han derribado la puerta para entrar, Touma y la familia de Shuichi han decidido que es mejor que lo saque de aquí lo antes posible y sin ser visto para evitar complicaciones, lo demás puede esperar- dijo pasando de lado del cantante para salir.

-No tardes, te estaré esperando aquí en el pasillo- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

_Que fue eso?... por un momento sentí como si los dos se estuvieran retando, pero… no se por que…._ (Que tonto puede ser, no creen? ¬¬)

-Bueno shu-chan luego acabaremos esta platica na no da!- se despedía un nuevamente aniñado ryu-chan.- prometo ir a visitarte para saber como estas! Y kumagoro te llevara una sorpresa!-

Una vez que la puerta se cerro y se quedo solo, lentamente y aun con algo de dolor en la cabeza y en sus muñecas comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que había en la maleta, consistente en un pans color rojo con franjas rojas, una playera color blanca y una chaqueta color blanca con gorro.

_Yuki esta molesto conmigo, lo se… que voy a hacer? Ni siquiera recuerdo bien como fue que comencé a hacer esto y ahora tengo que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo… pero… el ni siquiera me pregunto como me sentía… creo que en verdad… me odia. _

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del joven, iba a avisar que ya estaba listo pero decidió ir a la ventana para ver que pasaba afuera.

A pesar de estar en el piso numero 23 Shuichi pudo divisar como un multitud de lo que parecían reporteros y fans mezclados hacían revuelta en la entrada del hospital, Yuki tenia razón, si no salía pronto de ahí podría ser fatal.

Lentamente camino hacia la entrada, cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo, no sabia que era lo que vendría después, todo lo que necesitaba era saber… como reaccionaria Yuki?

No soportaría saber que su amor lo odiara.

- Vamonos-

Eso fue lo único que escucho antes de que le quitaran la maleta y lo tomaran del brazo para sacarlo fuera del hospital.

_No… no me odies, no lo hagas porque si lo haces… no podría sobrevivir, me moriría, esta vez si lo haría!_

Solo alcanzo a ver un auto lujoso negro antes de perder el conocimiento, aun estaba débil y muy presionado como para seguir… ahora inconsciente solo esperaba que su Yuki lo apoyara o no sabría si lograría aguantar lo contrario…

Una pregunta rondaba en la mente de Shuichi, solo una pregunta que se había hecho desde que despertó… como fue que llego a intentar suicidarse?

Eso era algo que pronto recordaría… la cuestión era si era mejor dejarlo enterrado en el fondo o recordarlo.

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo, se que no esta muy largo pero espero les agrade y dejen sus opiniones, en el siguiente capitulo veremos la reacción de Yuki y el porque Shuichi intento suicidarse.

Hasta entonces!

Nos vemos!


End file.
